When the Black rose blooms
by dark soul 1313
Summary: What ever happened to the phantom after the opera theature was destroyed? And who but mostly what happened to the strange girl who only dressed in black that lived there as well? there are secrets that only the opera theature walls know. ErikXOc
1. New Home

**hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated my stories in like a thousand year. alot of stuff has been happening and i have come up with a bunch of new stories that I'll be writing when i have the chance. this is the first phantom of the opera story so if I've missed something in the story please tell me cause I've only seen the movie since i can't find the book...yet...THE SEARCH STILL CONTINUES!! anyways if you have any ideas please tell me. i might or might not use them so don't be pissed if i don't. hope you like this story. **

**review if you want**

**i don't own phantom of the opera, if i did then Erik would be happier... and i would be using the fop for a punching bag.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Everyone knew what happened in the Opera Garnier the night it burned out. Where a young woman named Christine Daae had chosen her beloved and childhood friend Raoul, Vicomte De Chagny over the Phantom of the Opera. And how they escaped the devil's layer. From that day on the phantom was never heard or seen of again. Some people thought he had died in the fire that night. Others thought he committed suicide after losing his beloved. Maybe he die from a broken heart?_

_But if you listen closely to the hushed whispers of the night they say he's alive and well._

_And in love._

_When the police searched the opera house, they never found a body. Instead they did find, tied in a black silk ribbon with a crescent moon pendant attached to the knot, two roses._

_One black as a sinners heart._

_The other as red as blood._

_The blood red rose was known to be a gift from the Phantom of the Opera. But the black one was an omen, a death message to some. A cry of help and love to others. It belonged to a young girl with ghostly pale skin, blackish red lips, straight black hair and who always wore black clothing. She had inhabited the opera house a year after Christine arrived. no one really knew her. She kept to the shadows at all times. Many questions came when she arrived._

_Who was she?_

_Where did she come from?_

_Why was she there?_

_After the destruction of the Opera House people noticed something. Something was wrong. More questions floated through the streets of Paris. Never earning an explanation._

_What happened to her after the incident in the opera house?_

_Like all good stories, I like to start from the beginning. After a ragging thunderstorm that claimed two peoples lives, but spared one. And with all good sad tales, I like to begin with two famous words._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Custody granted." Belowed the judge of the court room on that miserable grey and cold day. Madam Giry sat beside a young woman in front of the judge as he go her to sign the official documents of guardianship. After she was finished both women got up and left the room. Outside an open horse drawn carriage was waiting for them. Once they finally boarded the carriage with all the luggage place in it, which happened to be three black leather suit cases, the carriage started moving. Madam Giry looked at the young woman in front of her who was staring at her feet in deep thought.

_**'**Nothing much has changed since i last saw her. She still shows no emotion. She still wears black. And she is still as silent as the dead.'Thought Madam Giry as she quickly scanned the young woman._

She wore a black velvet dress with long sleeves that attacked to her middle finger. The dress was only an inch off the ground when she stood, but pooled around her feet when she sat. the top was a black hard leather corset that was quite low in the front since it showed of her rather perfectly large breasts. Her skin was as pale as a corpse, like she has never seen a ray of sunshine in her life. Her long nails were painted black, matching everything she wore, even her black high heeled boots. Her black hair sat in a elegant but messy bun at the top of her head, in circled in black beads and a thin mini fishnet that draped over her face like a black veil. Her icy bright/dark blue eyes shone under her veil. Black eye liner and eyeshadow made them stand out even more. Her blackish red lips stayed emotionless for the entire trip to the opera theatre.

"Morgan, i know this is all the sudden and is probably difficult for you since your parents died three days ago but your parents will have left you the family fortune that you shall get but once business is taken care of. So you shall stay with me and meg at the Opera Garneir. You shall be given a job and are expected to do it on time. do you understand?" Madam Giry tried to look at Morgan's face to see if she understood.

"Yes Madam Giry. I understand perfectly since my parents did teach me how to do many things that our servents did. But may i ask you somethings?" Morgan asked while turning her gaze to the senery around them.

"Go ahead. Ask what you may."

"Where shall I be sleeping?"

"There is a room set up for you down the hall from Meg's room. I figured you would not be pleased if you were to have to sleep in the actual girls dormitory and have your room be covered from ceiling to floor in pink so i choose...appropriate decor for your room."

Morgan grimanced at the thought of have her room all in pink

"Anything else you need to know?"

"Ah yes, do you know what type of jobs i shall be doing?"

"Well since you have grown up in an enviorment with opera tastes you shall be a fill in for the Orcasta, dancing, and singing. but most of the time you shall be working backstage since i know you hate being the center of attention."

"Okay. My last question is about the opera house itself."

Madam Giry meet Morgan's gaze. She got an uneasy feeling about the last question. Morgan put a slight smile on her lips. Never a good sign.

"Is it true that the Phantom of the Opera live within the walls of the Opera. Or perhaps underneath the Opera?"

There it was. A slight glimmer of curiosity in her eyes and the small smile on her lips became a noticeable smirk after seeing the shock in Madam Giry's eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Mother always told such good stories about him."

Before Madam Giry could press anymore the carriage stopped in front of the Opera Garnier and Morgan's smile and glimmer disappeared under her emotionless mask. The carriage man helped move the suitcases off of the carraige as the women got off. Morgan carried two suitcases as Madam Giry picked up the smallest one that seemed to be the lightest. They entered from back and Madam Giry put the luggage quickly into Morgan's room before showing Morgan to the front stage where all the singer, dancers and actors and actresses were rehearsing for the upcoming play next month. All the sudden there was a horrible screeching sound that came from a women who has used to much make up and wore a bright red puffy dress. It seemed that everybody was trying but failing to ignore the sound. She suddenly stopped when Madam Giry everybody to stop what they were doing and listen.

"Whut do you wunt?! I wus practicing for ze play coming up! Do you wish fur me to forgetz my linez und mess op?!" Yelled the woman in the puffy red dress.

Madam Giry completly ignored the woman and continued.

"Everyone, this is Morgan Havencroft. From this day forward I am her legal guardian. She shall be living int the opera house and i expect you to be kind and respect her. She has been through a rough time lately so be kind. Sh-"

"Zo we are picking op street rautz now? Why caun't thiz filth ztay wizth someone else?" the woman in the puffy dress spat out and interrupted Madam Giry. There was a spark of hatered in Morgan's eyes as she walked toward the woman.

"Escuze me ma'am? but what is your name?" Morgan asked in a calm and sweet voice. She had a kind smile on her lips.

"I am ze great Carlotta! Ze diva of ze Opera here!" Carlotta told in pride.

"Well i do hope your voice does heal, you shouldn't sing so much."

"my voice iz perfectly fine!"

"No it's not. Your voice is so awful when you just started 'singing' my ears started to bleed. I've heard toads and crows who sing better that you."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Carlotta strode over to Morgan and raised her hand to slap her. Morgans face went back to holding no emotion as she ducked Carlotta's hand and spun around and did a round house kick to Carlotta's stomach. Carlotta flew back and fell with a loud thump onto the stage. Morgan regained her composure as many face turned to shock at what she did. She faced Madam Giry who's face showed only a slight bit of surprise at what Morgan did.

"Madam Giry, if you don't mind i would turn in early to put everything away and get some sleep since it's been such a long day today." said Morgan as she started walking back to her. Madam Giry turned to lead the way to Morgan's room. They were soon at her room and on the round table next to Morgan's bed was a sealed letter with a blood red wax skull sealing it and a blood red rose tied with a black ribbon beside it. Madam Giry face had tirned white and quickly shut the door as Morgan picked up the letter. She opened it and read silently so only her and Madam Giry could hear.

_Dear Morgana Havencroft:_

_I am please to see that you have arrived safe and sound to my Opera Theatre. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here and everything is fine for you. I did happen to catch your show with Carlotta and i must say i am very impressed that someone finally dealt with her, but i must warn you that she shall try to make your life miserable while your here. So be careful. _

_Sincerely,_

_O.G_

Morgan had an amused expression on her face as she finished reading the letter.

"Madam Giry, it seems that you know of the Phantom? Tomorrow if you do not mind I would like you to deliver a letter to him."

"I certainly will not! You have to stay away from him! He's very dangerous!" Madam Giry walked and opened the door but before she left she whispered 'goodnight' to Morgan who said it back louder that Madam Giry did. Once she had shut the door and Morgan sat on her bed and looked around her room. The room were made of a dark cherry wood as well as all the other furniture. A large window was beside her bed and was covered by thick dark purple drapes that blocked out all the light from the fading sun. her bed and pillows were also black. There was a rather large desk across the room, facing the wall. Beside it was a full body mirror and a fire place beside that. A closet was kitty cornered about three meters away from her bed and beside that was a small vanity dresser made from silver. And a love seat couch was at the foot of the bed facing the fire place. beside the door was a bookcase. She figured that Madam Giry put it in there for her. Morgan got up and pulled her luggage onto her bed. One that she open contained all her clothing and a small sewing machine and a sewing box. The second one contained books, paper, ink, quills and a small kit containing colored ink, paint and other things. The third contained a small black and white picture of her parents, herself, Meg and and Madam Giry. The picture was taken a month before when she and her parents had visited them. A silver a Wicca pendant that her mother gave her when she was born, claiming herself to be Wicca. the last thing in her bad was a black music box.

She had put everything away and lit a fire now that the cld was setting in her room. she switched from her black dress and put on a loose black nightgown. Her hair cascaded down her back to her thighs. She took a book from the bookshelf and began reading it. The fire's light flickered against the book reading it out to be 'Romeo and Juliet'. She had lit a dark blue candle beside her before she be started reading. the large clock tower gonged 1:30 in the morning before she doggy eared the page, blew out the candle and went to bed.

But during the night she felt someone watching her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**hoped you like the story!! :) if you're wondering why Carlotta is speaking like that it's because, and if i'm correct she has that accent. some say it's Spanish and some say it's french and can't truly remember cuz i haven't seen the movie in quite some time but i will soon. they make fun of her speech so...yeah...**

**anyways please comment cause i need to know if i've done something wrong.**

**-Dark soul 1313 out! :)**


	2. dark side the moon

**Hello peoples! didn't expect me to be this quick on writing the second chapter didn't you? Well after the first chapter i got some reviews and people love Morgan. Well in this chapter you'll probably love her even more and will be begging me to put up chapter three! So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Phantom of the opera, if i did then the fop would be beaten to a bloody pulp, we find out that Christine is not so innocent and Erik would have a happy life with 20 Phangirl slaves loving him 24/7. But i own Morgan!**

**P.s.- i might not put up chapter three as quickly as i did with chapter two cause I'm not going to be here for Two day's at least so it should be up in a week or less time... DON'T KILL ME!!**

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxX**

Morgan awoke just as dawn started to break over the horizon. Her drapes were still over her window giving the impression of eternal night in her room, but she could tell that it was sunrise. She got out of her warm bed and quickly made it. After that she got a few candles out and lit them after placing them in various parts of her room. Once there was enough light casted around for her to see she began dressing herself for the day. In the candle light she looked like she was a living corpse dressed in her black under garments. She opened her closet and picked out another black dress that was a simple lace corset, no sleeves, and a loose but thick skirt that reached an inch above her ankles. Her hair's top layer was placed into a bun while the rest flowed down her back. Fingerless gloves were placed on her hands while a simple black choker with her families crest and a bloodstone was placed in the middle of it. Her feet were dressed in fishnet stockings and short high heeled shoes with many straps wrapping around her ankle. Her eyes were decorated with the same eyeliner and eye shadow but this time holding red glitter on them. Her lips were the same blackish red lipstick as yesterday. Once she finished she exited her room and headed down the hallway to shat she thought would be the kitchen.

When she arrived she was surprised to see Madam Giry already dressed and sitting at one of the tables, eating what looked like a slice of cherry pie and a cup of tea. She was reading what looked like the french paper.

"Good morning Morgan."Said Madam Giry as she kept on reading the paper.

Morgan leaned on the door frame, looking unemotionally at Madam Giry. "How did you know that i was there?"

"I have looked after you when your parents were out. I've gotten quite used to it."

Morgan moved from leaning on the door frame and sat across from Madam Giry. "I'm guessing it's your sixth sense?"

"Call it what ever you may like, i just know who's trying to sneak up on me since i have had alot of practice with you." she took a sip from her tea cup and another small bite from her pie. "There's tea ready and fresh hot cherry pie out if you want some."

"Thanks, so is this the time i have to get up from now on to keep my job?" Morgan asked as she got up and grabbed some tea and pie then settled down into her chair again.

"If you want an hour and a half of Quiet before a long day of work and noise then yes." She replied with a small unnoticeable smirk.

"That's nice to know." Morgan said as she put at least six teaspoons of sugar and a bit of milk in her tea.

"Still have that sweet tooth of yours. I'm surprised that you haven't lost your teeth yet and you don't get hyper like some of the other workers and performers."

"Well you know my mom, all the sweets and desserts she made had alot of sugar in it. So i must get it from her." Morgan chuckled a bit as she stared down into her tea.

"I know that you miss your parents greatly and you're being strong for not showing any sorrow but you should show some emotion once in a while, not those fake disguises that you wear just to make people leave you alone."

"I have no clue what you mean." She took a couple bites from her pie and a long sip of tea. Madam Giry looked over the paper to see that Morgan's eyes were closed and gave a tired sigh.

"Morgan, dear. I've known you most of your life, i know what goes on inside your head." Madam Giry stopped there as she saw Morgan stiffen and thick tension started to fill the air.

"You don't know me, know one does, except-"

"Your parents? I'm not being rude but they have died. They have passed on and were ever they may be they want their only daughter to be happy. Your parent's have died four days ago and you haven't shown the least bit of sorrow yet. Keeping all your emotions bottled up inside of you is going to drive you insane." Madam Giry told sternly. She was a glint in Morgan's eyes. She couldn't tell what it was.

"Are you saying that i don't love my parent?"

"No that's-"

"Are you saying that i shouldn't protect myself?"

Madam Giry stood up suddenly and slammed her fist's onto the table, knocking over her tea cup.

"DAMN IT MORGAN! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY! I'M SAYING THAT YOUR PARENT'S DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! SHOW SOME GOD DAMN EMOTION ONCE IN A WHILE AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND HAPPINESS!" She yelled at Morgan as she got up abruptly and glared at her.

"WHY DON'T YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FINE THE WAY I AM AND I WILL NOT CHANGE FOR ANYBODY! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER** _I _WAS IN THE ACCIDENT TOO! I SAW MY PARENT'S GET KILLED AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, SO WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THAT THEY'RE TRULY HAPPY WITH ME?!"**Madam Giry was shocked to hear this. The judge failed to tell her this piece of information. Morgan stormed out the kitchen and headed some were quite and dark to blow of some steam. Madam Giry slowly sat back down into her chair and finally figured it out.

The glint in Morgan's eye's.

It was hatred and sorrow.

She had showed emotion.

And it was just like _his._

Erik's.

In the shadow someone watched the entire event. Truly someone that looked so calm and unemotional could, no, _would _never speak out and deliver such hatred that it shook him to his core. Madam Giry looked like she didn't want to see him or anyone at the moment, so he left and followed the girl. He had lost her even before he began looking. He climbed into the rafters and went over to her room. He peeked through a whole in the ceiling and she wasn't there. He tried out side, the concert hall, the girls dormitory and the little church. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally he decided that he would give her some space, an hour's time, to calm down and start thinking reasonably again.

Erik left for his home again. Wanting to write another letter to the poor girl and see if she would listen to him. He took a long route back, seeing that practice had already started he watched the dancers start stretching and the singers start warming up their vocal cord. He was happy that Carlotta hadn't arrived yet. His ears could bare to listen to her this early in the morning. He saw his precious Christine stretching with the other dancers. He couldn't believe that it had been one year since Christine arrived and he claimed to be her Angel of music. They have their nightly practices and he was amazed on how much she improved since then. He stared at her with lovey dovey eyes that happened to be so gushy that he was glad that he was hidden in the shadows or someone was getting his Punjab Lasso around their neck faster than Carlotta could make someones ears bleed. which happened to be very fast.

After a half an hour of watching his precious Christine he went back to his layer. When he got there he went and found found a blank piece of parchment,black ink, a quill, a blank envelope and a rose. he was heating up his wax when he heard a faint clicking sound coming closer to he cave and a rather loud sound of his boat taking of from the other side of his home, passed the gates which were open. The clicking had sounded like a females high heels.

'_Could it be Christine?' _He thought desperately, trying to figure out who had found out where he lived. '_No, it couldn't be. We always have practice in her room and i make sure that she doesn't follow me back. Madam Giry perhaps? maybe she's wants to know if i have seen the new girl. Giry is the only one who knows where I dwell. She's not going to be happy that I haven't seen her.' _He watched the gate as the boat came closer. But it wasn't Madam Giry. He grabbed his Punjab Lasso and hid it under his cape. As the boat moved closer he began to see who the figure was. The figure wore a dress, identifying itself as a female. The dress in particular was all black with a corset top and her bare arms and chest showing. black high heeled boots explained the loud clicking sound. But the female wore a long black veil, down to her neck, not giving him a face to look at. All he knew was that she had long black,slightly curled hair. It looked like she was attending a funeral. Then the thought struck him.

'_Morgan, the new girl.' _He wasn't truly sure but he knew of no other female who wore all black.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. The boat stopped at the shore and the woman got at and picked up a small side satchel that was placed at her feet, and she began walking slowly to him. Not breathing a word to him. The made Erik even more furious.

"I asked you who you are, And what you are doing here!" he bellowed this time. His patience was wearing thin as he gripped his Punjab Lasso tighter behind his back. The figure stopped three feet away from him and looked up and lifted her veil.

This was definitely Morgan.

"My name is Morgana Nightshade Draegon Havencroft. But you may call me Morgan if you wish. I believe that you already know me but i don't know you. May i ask for your name?" She replied in her emotionless voice but he could hear a hint of sweetness in it. He already knew that she knew his name and she was just playing with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a calmer voice as he tried to control his temper. He never got his answer as she started wandering around his home. This got Erik furious again.

"It's very rude if you don't tell you guest your name. Your being a improper host." That was the last straw. He lunged at her with his Punjab Lasso but she quickly moved away and took his Lasso and threw it into the lake.

"Can we please have a proper conversation, or are you going to keep acting childish?" Erik lunged at her again but she graved his arm and flipped him over onto his back as he landed on the ground in a very hard manner. She put her heel on top of his jugular and pushed down slightly knowing that if he tried anything she could simply stab it with her heel and he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Erik just laid there, helpless, with his eyes burning of hatred.

"You've just met me and I can tell that you already hate me," She smiled with satisfactory ", good."

She stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before she continued talking.

"I have read you letter to me and i know that you have been watching ever since yesterday. I know that you saw that 'argument' that me and Madam Giry had this morning. Well I just came here to give you something in return." She removed her heel from his neck and strode over to his organ and opened her satchel and took out a black envelope with his name written on the front in Scarlett ink. She placed a black pedaled rose beside it one the key bored and walked back over to him. Erik was already up as she walked closer to him.

"Oh, and before i forget," Morgan placed a hard but quick kiss on Erik's lips before he could register what had happened. When he came out of shock she was already in the boat and passed the gate with her satchel. He strode over to the organ and took the letter off of the key bored and opened it. He had noticed that the wax in print was in black and shaped of a crystal and to small gargoyles holding it up. He opened it and began to read it:

_Dear Monsieur Phantom,_

_I have received your letter and to be honest i am truly grateful that you have done this. I thank you. But i must say that i do not want yours or anyone Else's pity about my parent's death. If you do feel pity for me then i call you pathetic. It's my business that my life is never known to anybody and i would be happy if you would not ask me anything about if. If you do then you are a prying Bastard. And if i catch you spying on me again then i shall call you a perverted. If you do any or all of this then i shall have no problem calling you a pathetic, perverted, prying bastard who has no respect to anyone._

_Looking forward for more visits_

_Love,_

_Morgana Havencroft_

_p.s. my Mother told me how to come to your layer and check your face. you'll find that something is missing._

He was furious about the letter! how could that woman call him all those names! He re-read the letter the P.s. His hand quickly shot up to his face as he realized that she took his mask. Now he saw red. She didn't know who she was dealing with and she would find out the hard way. At the end of his Punjab Lasso!

Morgan rowed the small boat back to the staircase and exited the many paths and corridors, back out into the main floor of the Opera house. She happened to be quite pleased with herself. What she had done just moments ago no other person dared to try or even think about. She entered the so called 'Phantom's' layer, insulted him, beat him, kissed him, stole his mask and lived to talk about it. Well, the 'talk about it' part was an exaggeration since she had no friends, except Meg but she didn't know that she was here yet. She took out the mask and let its white porcelain glory shine in the morning light.

It was her prize.

And he wanted it back.

A war was just beginning.

Or in Morgan's case a new twisted and completely insane relationship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Didn't think Morgan would did that now did ya? I know,(sniffs) Im a genius. Listening to the music helps Quite a bit when writing this story. PROVEN FACT!!**

**Morgan- Ha ha, I'm more loved than you are! (blows a raspberry)**

**Erik- Shut up!**

**Morgan- Make me!**

**Erik pulls out Punjab Lasso. DS1313(me) steps in between them**

**DS1313- Can we please not fight, you both are equally loved!**

**Morgan- Some more than others**

**Erik- THAT'S IT! (lunges at her but she steps away and he lands hard on the floor)**

**Morgan- That looked like it hurt**

**DS1313- Morgan, must you always start it?**

**Morgan- I have no clue what you're saying. (take a sip of water)**

**DS1313- You do know you two end up together at the very end of the story like most Erik/Oc ?**

**Morgan-(chokes and spits out water)-WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING ME!?**

**Erik- suck it up princess**

**Morgan- Id rather be stuck with fop in a closet for a year.**

**Erik- excuse me**

**Morgan- You heard me.**

**DS1313 hits Morgan over the head with the not yet completed chapter three script.**

**Morgan-what the hell was that for!**

**DS1313- Be nice or i _WILL_ put you in the closet with fop**

**(Morgan glares)**

**DS1313- a very tight and small closet so that your bodies will be touching**

**(Morgan repulsed by the idea)**

**Morgan- fine. did you know that youère a very cruel womanÉ**

**DS1313- I try.**

**anyways that's it for this chapter. See you next time**


	3. A helping hand

**Hello, my readers! Hope you loved the last chapter, if you did then your going to love this one. Sorry for the late update, i was going to watch Hellboy 2 at the movie but the stupid projector broke so i watched Hancock instead. Let me tell you it's a great movie. i recommend the movie. **

**Declaimer- Yet again i still don't own phantom of the opera, if i did you know that fop's dead, but...MORGAN OWNS ERIK!! HA HA!!**

**Erik& Morgan-(blushes) shut the fuck up**

**DS1313-NEVER!!**

**Enojoy this chapter, i gotta run from the crazy people.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day had been long since Carlotta decided to start practicing on her 'singing' from the late morning of nine, till early afternoon of one. Madam Giry was busy with her dancers but frequently saw Morgan come from the back stage to deliver water to everyone and Carlotta's bonbons to her, which she took after a few seconds of hesitation, thinking that Morgan might of poisoned them but then shoved them down her throat like she was starving like a wild dog. Everything was ruining smoothly as it could be. Morgan and Carlotta haven't killed each other yet, rehearsal was pleasant enough and the phantom hasn't decided to have his own fun and try to harm anyone yet so everything was as if the opera house was as normal could be. They all breaked for lunch and Madam Giry found Morgan finishing tying up the robes for the curtains back onto the nobs as she went backstage to go to the kitchen. She turned back and headed towards the kitchen, the events of this morning still fresh in her head.

"I'm sorry." Madam Giry stopped in her tracks, wide eyed. "I'm sorry...for what i had said this morning. I'm sorry for yelling." Morgan said in her emotionless and empty voice, while not looking up from her work. Madam Giry regained her composure and walked back to Morgan. She put a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen slightly.

"I forgive you. I was out of line myself. Are you going for lunch now?"

"No, i have to go get more food for the cooks for supper tonight." Morgan started to walk away, back to her room. "And if you're wondering, the director gave me the list of jobs i shall be doing and he explained everything to me." Morgan went out of sight and Madam Giry smiled slightly before she walked towards the kitchen.

The Phantom was in the catwalks staring at Morgan as she worked, a plan was trying to for in his head to get back at her. Strangely though, nothing seemed to come. He didn't understand, he could come up with fifty ways to make any person suffer within minutes but for her he always drew a black. As if he knew that she had been through enough in her life. Watching her, he became entranced. As if he was memorised and couldn't break free of her spell. Her bare hands, they looked as fragile as the snow, as if she herself was a living doll, took one of the curtains ropes and began to pull it and opening up the curtain. Noting that she was stronger that she looked.

Just like this morning.

Erik shook his head in shame, begin bested by a girl was enough humiliation for one day. He went back to staring at her. Her eyes held no emotion, like they were just an empty blue void that he could get lost in. Her skin may have looked like she was as hard as rock and as white as snow, but she was softer and smoother than anything he had ever touched. A small blush appeared on his face as he continued to stare at her. His gaze was now at his lips. Oh those lips. They looked like they were made from the strongest poisons but were even softer, warmer and sweeter than anything he had tasted. Erik could remember what Morgan had tasted like. Cinnamon, Ginger, Vanilla and Cherries. A taste that made him hunger for more.

Before he could even start daydreaming of her, the kiss flashed through his mind in slow motion. His face glowed bright red, though most of it was covered with his mask. He shook his head trying to get the image out but it was permanently stuck there.

'Why does she haunt me? What vile spell has that siren put me under! She keeps making me think of her! And what's this feeling i get everytime i do?' Erik couldn't find an explination for any of this. Then he saw Madam Giry stare at her before walking past. What he heard next made his eyes wide. with shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...for what i had said this morning. I'm sorry for yelling."

Nothing had ever sounded so true. Nothing he would have thought of her of saying. Erik continued to listen to their conversation. But he missed what Madam Giry had said.

"No, I have to go get more food for the cooks for supper tonight." Morgan started walking off. He already knew that she went to the director for a list of things she had to do for her job and he explained what she had to do. Erik decided that he would follow her to the market. Already his cape and a hood he ran towards the exit without anybody seeing him, now he waited.

Morgan grabed he cloak, gloves and the large basket form the kitchen, she pulled up her hood and went through the main entrance doors to the outside world. She looked around and remembered something her mother said a long time ago when she was still a little girl.

_October 15, 9:30p.m. London, England_

_A young woman with midnight black hair came running to the door to see her five year old daughter standing there with a police man by her side. Her skin was cut, bruised, scraped and covered in mud, but yet, no tears escaped from her eyes. Her mother picked her up in her tanned arms and thanked the constable for bringing her child home. She brought her child up stairs and ran a hot bath. As she helped her daughter wash herself she thought of thier diferences._

_Her daughters skin was as white as snow, just like her fathers. _

_She had her night black hair. _

_She had his dark/light icy blue eyes._

_She had her elegant and slim figure._

_She had both of their obsession with black._

_She had both of their low but not yet seductive voices._

_But,_

_She never figured out were she got her silence from. Her will not to cry. _

_Or even show the least bit of emotion._

_"Morgan, hunny. Will you tell mommy what happened?"_

_Silence._

_"During lunch, some kids said i looked weird but i never answered them. I kept watching some mice and their babies. They kids became angry with me and told me that father had escaped from an Anselm and they said that you were a filthy harlot that would sleep around for money and food. But once you had me, you just ignore me and that's the reason that I'm silent."_

_Her mother just looked at the mucky water with sad eyes._

_"I asked them who told you this and they said that their parents. I told them that their parents were wrong and that they shouldn't tell lies. Then they came after me with stick and rock. They yelled that i was a child of sin and i was lucifiers harlot. They kept on hitting me and then i got angry. I fought back and ran to the river. I slipped in some mud and hid my self in a near by cave until the nice police man came and found me."_

_Her mother closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh before opening her eyes and put on a cherry smile._

_"You didn't hurt them i hope."_

_Morgan looked at her mother slightly confused._

_"i only punched them in the tummy."_

_Her mother picked her up and wrapped her in a fluffy black towel before carrying Morgan into her room._

_"Mother, is there something wrong?"_

_"No there isn't. I see your already packed for tomorrow. Are you exited to see Meg and Aunty Giry_

_Morgan looked up to her mother with her usual emotionless face._

_"Yes, i'm exited to see Meg and Madam Giry."_

_Her mother stared at Morgan with a weird face._

_"You know that she lets you call her Aunty Giry, right?"_

_"But she's not my Aunty. She's not related in blood to us."_

_"She doesn't have to be your real Aunty to be called Aunty."_

_"I don't get it. Madam Giry is not my real Aunty but you want me to call her Aunty."_

_Her mother gave out a 'i give up' sigh before dressing Morgan in her night gown and bringing her down to the kitchen for supper. She placed Morgan on a chair with 2 thick dictionaries on it before going over to the stove and dishing out a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. Her daughter started slurping it down. Her mother sat down and watched her precious daughter struggling to hold a knife and fork while swallowing a huge mouth of spaghetti, tomato sauce was slopped all over her mouth. Her mother chuckled at the sight. Then the kitchen doors were swung open as a huffing man ran in, looking as if he had just ran a marathon in a tux. His skin was as pale as a corpse, his hair was a rich dark brown and his eyes were dark/light icy blue._

_"Bella, has Morgan come home?!" Yelled the man with sorrow and fright in his voice. He looked upon the little girl at the table and ran to her. He picked her up and hugged her while spinning around in circles._

_"Father, your going to make me puke." Her father put her back down in her spot and sat down across from her mother, putting his head in his hands and silently crying. Morgan looked at her father stood up on her books and patted him on his back, her face still emotionless. Her father looked up from his hands and smiled softly at his daughter. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair softly. Her mother watched the beautiful scene before realising the time._

_"We gotta get Morgan to bed, we have to get up really early tommorow, remember?"_

_Her father realizing the time as well, picked his daughter up and started walking out of the kitchen while her mother was putting things away._

_"Come on pumkin, time for bed."_

_"But I'm not sleepy, father."_

_Her father noticed her dropping eyes, and quietly chuckled to himself._

_"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we have to go to sleep early."_

_Morgan just layed her head on his shoulder, dozing off. When they got to her room she was already asleep. He settled her in the bed then graved a washcloth and wiped her mouth. He kissed her on the fore head before leaveing._

_"Goodnight, my little fallen angel."_

_When he exited his daughters room he walked into the kitchen to see his beloved wife washing the dishes. He came up behind her and took her hands and pulled them out of the sink._

_"I'll wash the dishes, you need to sit down. It's been a stressfull evening."_

_"I'm fine"_

_"No your not, go sit down"_

_Both of the parents glared at each other, arms crossed. Neon forest green meeting dark/light icy blue._

_"I'm fine."_

_"No you're not"_

_"Yes i am."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No__."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"N-"_

_Her husband graved her waist and threw her over his shoulder while carrying her to their room._

_"DAMIEN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"_

_"Belladonna, your gonna have to try better than that."_

_"NOW!'_

_"But, I love you."_

_Damien put on a very good puppy dog face that always wormed it's way into Belladonna's heart._

_"Damn you and that face. Goddess only knows why i fell in love with you."_

_Damien tossed her onto their king sized mattress while Belladonna growled._

_"Mommy."_

_Both Belladonna and Damien look at the door to see Morgan standing there with her dark fairy doll, looking scared._

_"What is it sweety?" Bella asked wonder what had their tough as nails daughter scared out of her wits._

_"I had a nightmare."_

_Bella smiled softly at her daughter and pulled the blankets as Morgan climbed in bed with her. Damien went into the bathroom to change into his night clothes. Bella felt Morgans tear going through her nightgown._

_"There, there, hunny. Don't cry, it's alright._

_"Why doesn't any of the other kids like me?"_

_"Morgan, Hun, listen to me. I'm going to tell you something very important."_

_Morgan looked up at her mother with still watery eyes._

_"The world is a very cruel place. Alot of people won't accept you because your different and strange. People will be cruel to you because your not like them. Sometimes they will hurt you because of it. But remember, there is someone out there for everyone. There is someone out there that will fall in love with you and make you happy. Your father and I won't be here for you always. You have to be tough and fall in love when your ready. don't let a man capture your heart for the wrong reasons. And remember that your father and I love you with both of our hearts. Okay?"_

_"Yes mama."_

_Belladonna smiled tiredly at her daughter while Damien got into bed. They fell asleep hoping for a good trip tomorrow._

Morgan had a small smile on her lips but it quickly disappeared as she went on her way with the phantom unknowingly followed her. She Went to the deli first and purchased five big packages of Bacon, ground meat, steaks and meat strips. As she exited the shop a group of men that looked like they just left their prostitutes to find someone better.

"Hello dolly, wanna go and have some fun?"

Morgan walked passed them and continued shopping as they tailed her.

"Come on babe, we'll pay you alot."

"Go away."

"Hey, you can't talk to us that way!"

Morgan stayed silent as one of the men got in front of her while the others graved her arms. He raised his hand into the air while Morgan looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. He was just about to hit her Before a cloaked man stepped in the way.

"There you are hunny. I was looking everywhere for you."

All the men let Morgan go as they saw a sword attached to his belt. Morgan looked at the man and saw Erik's mask underneath the cloak, she smirked about this and went along with his plan.

"Sorry bout that love, I saw some apple and thought you'd like that as a treat since they're you favorite."

The phantom put his arms around his waist while she put her arms around his neck.

"If ya are a couple, you gotta kiss or we get to have your little play toy." the leader of the drunken men said, still eyeing Morgan with a lustful look. For some strange reason this made the phantom hang onto her waist even tighter.

"One kiss, just to prove to you that we're in love?" The phantom asked still looking at the man suspiciously.

"Yeah, one long and hard kiss. Since you're in love then that shouldn't be hard for you, will it?"

The phantoms smirked from under his hood and Morgan's eyes widened a bit before Erik smashed his mouth onto hers. It was longer than the trick one they had in the cave and to Morgan's prospective, alot better. Their mouths were hot, like they wanted each other. Their hands gently rubbed each others skin. When the finally parted for air the guy launched at Erik with a metal pipe in his hand. Morgan kicked the guy in the face but the pipe cut her cheek slightly. Erik drew his sword and pointed it at his throat. The man ran back to his friends who left to find another chick to molest. Erik saw the cut on Morgan's check and started wiping the blood of with his hankerchif then putting some salve on it to stop the bleeding. Morgan picked up her basket and started walking away. Erik caught up to her, latching his arm around her waist to make all the looking guy turn away. They started talking in hushed voices.

"Let go of my waist."

"I can't do that. Do you want our cover to be blown."

"Do you want to be castrated."

"Do you want to be raped?"

"I was perfectly fine, even before you showed up."

"I could see that alright."

"So you're still stalking me."

"Is this anyway to treat the man who just saved your life?"

"What do you want?"

"My mask back for starters."

"Not a bloody chance. It was your own fault for losing it."

"You stole it from me."

"I think a better saying for that is 'borrowed with out asking'"

"Same thing."

"What else do you want?"

"Well i was going to kill you for what you did this morning but i think I've thought of something better."

"Bore me to death by locking me in a room with yourself?"

"No my little rose, you helping me with a few things."

"Like what?"

"I'm teaching a young woman, Christine Daee, how to sing"

"What do you need my help with that?"

"I just need you to get a few things for me, get everything ready for the practices and others."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, payback."

"I'm not doing it."

"What a shame, we wouldn't want Madam Giry finding out what happened this morning."

Morgan stopped dead in her tracks and faced Erik.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You think I won't? She knows about my existence as well. She'll belive me."

Morgan started walking again, considering the idea.

"Fine, I'll work **with **you. But if you go over board with the idea then I'm gone."

"Fine. We just need to get a new dress. You pick, I buy?"

"Why do i need a new dress?"

"Cause Christine will know who you are if you wear the same types of dress."

"Then I'll just buy some fabric and make my own, I'll get a mask as well, since she's scene it many times today."

"Very well."

"Or i might use your 'borrowed' mask."

Erik gave her a glare and she quietly snickered at the thought of what he'd do to her if she did wear it.

"Don't worry, I have a few of my mothers masks, if i don't like the ones i have then I'll just send for some more."

"Your determind now aren't you"

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him, but the phantom just merely laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on _hunny_, i was just having some fun. But the real fun begins when we get home tonight."The Phantom said this for the by standers to hear and turn away blushing. He smirked and started to rub her leg gently.

"I'd rather be raped now than to suffer through this. **Don't make me castrate you**." Morgan whispered to Erik.

He pulled his hand to her butt.

" **That's it! Your losing your penis and balls**." She said this a little louder this time louder, making the threat clear.

"Oh don't be so grouchy, I was just having some fun."

"Bite me."

"But I love you."

"Someone somewhere, kill me now, I beg you."

Morgan finished her shopping and Eric payed for the new material that she needed. once they headed back to the opera house, Erik took the fabric and brought it to her room while Morgan brought the food to the cooks who started supper. She went down to Erik's home that evening, after everyone went to bed, with a cherry pie and a thank you note.

"He better appresiate this." She told herself as she walked away from his home after putting the on the organ and a letter. When she got to her room she started making her dress and sorting through her masks. Hours passed by before she took a final over look of the dress and smirked at her creation. Putting it away she flopped on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

The phantom left his home ten minutes after dropping of Morgans things, to check on everyone in the opera. When he came back he saw something strange on his organ. When he looked more closely it was a cherry pie, a black envelope and a black rose. He took the pie to his fire place and set it onto the table before reading the note:

_Dear Phantom of the Opera,_

_Thanks for saving my life.**Don't ever do that again or even touch me like that or I'll castrate you. And that's a promise i tend to keep.** I hope you enjoy your evening and pie._

_Love,_

_Morgana Havencroft._

_P.s. You better enjoy and appreciate this._

He chucked quietly, seeing that Morgan was still in her bad mood. He settled down and ate the pie with satisfaction of getting under her skin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hoped you love this chapter! :) Sorry bout after the flash back, i think i got a little lazy after word. Yeah, I'm really tired right now. It's 9:36am and i wanna go sleep some more. But i luv you all so I'll suffer. O.O what's happening here? A whack of touching and a hot kiss between those two... wow, way to move a relationship forward**

**Morgan- shut up**

**D S 1313- Nope, you love him admit it.**

**Morgan-(blushes) NO!!**

**D S 1313- I think thy lady dos protest to much... or something like that. ;)**

**Morgan- That's it! You die!! :)**

**Erik- I think you do like me. :)**

**Morgan- You can all go to hell!! **

**Erik- Maybe,...But you still like me.**

**Morgan- AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!! (locks herself in a closet)**

**D S 1313 graves Erik and throws him in to the closet and locks door.**

**D S 1313- Have fun you two!**

**Erik and Morgan-WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!! :E :E :E :E :E**


	4. Almost death and awaking sadness

**Hello peoplez! Sorry for taking a little longer on this story, brain farts do that to you. So here's the fourth chapter and a gut wrencher i may add. Kinda sad, depends on your point of view. I was listening to Evanescence- lithium while i was doing this so that's why it's kinda depressing. Kinda why i labeled it in tragic romance as well.**

**Disclaimer- As i said a million time before , if i did own phantom of the opera fob here would be dead cause i killed him witha blunt object, Christine would be with a shrink and Erik would be loved by all his phangirls (including me!) lol**

**Reminder to all my readers. The description of the dress they're working on is and actual out fit look up Anna from Van Hellsing and she's wearing the top that Morgan is wearing. Yeah i copied it, sue me. And I'm making fun of Carlotta's voice again, so if you don't like that either you can sue for the Pennie i got. And yes I'm broke... again **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Erik had been helping Morgan out on her dress. They had been up all night so both Morgan and Erik were wearing the same clothes they wore the day before. So far the skirt part was passed her feet by 2 inches and was a bit puffy. The top was a regular hard leather corset, since Morgan almost snapped his head of if she didn't have it, but it went under her breasts, while she wore a ruffled silk shirt underneath it to cover her chest. The sleeves were before the elbow and excess fabric dangled from the ends of it. Her Thigh length boots went with the dress as well as a pair of wrist length gloves with red ribbon threaded it through. The gloves where courteously given by Erik. Morgan sent out for her ask and was told it would arrive sometime that day. When he'd ask her what it looked like she always said 'wouldn't you like to know'. He basically gave up after the 20th time. Erik left to check on Christine or in Morgans word to 'stalk' Christine but he left before he could throw anything at her. So she was safe... for now.

Erik was in the box five watching them practice for the show next Saturday. When he saw Carlotta sneak back stage with Madam Giry following behind in her shadow, trying not to be seen. He followed the two women back stage near the girl dormitory were Morgan was coming back from the kitchen with some pie and tea. She was almost at the stairs before Carlotta started to scream at her.

"You filthey harolet! I should have you kicked oot oz ze Opera huse for wazt you have done!" Morgan put the tea and pie on the stair case before turning towards Carlotta.

"What did you call me." Erik noted the tint of anger in her voice even though she was emotionless again.

" Ae called you a filthy harolet! Your a dizgrace to humanaty! A demon!" Carlotta edged closer to Morgan, like she was prepared to do something. He noticed a small bulge coming from Carlotta's corset. Morgan had her eyes close as if trying to calm herself.

"Carlotta, i think you should shut up and go back to practice before you make a huge mistake."

"A mistake? Me? You? Yes. You are Luziferz harolet! Your a damned zoul!"

"Shut the fuck up Carlotta, before i make you."

"Your parentz ar better off deed! They bore a deamon froom hell and ar better off deed! They killed themzelvez, to get away from you!" Erik knew that Carlotta went to far. Morgan's eyes snapped open and she begain to quickly walk over to Carlotta.

" So do uz all a favor," Carlotta pulled a knife from her corset," AND DIE!" Carlotta slashed at Morgan's stomach and left a big gash on it. Blood wash slipping out quickly, before Morgan could react she had slashed her on the top of her right breast, then the side of her neck and shoulder. Morgan fell to the ground, a pool of her blood slowly surrounded her. Carlotta was about to strike again when Erik jumped from the catwalks and landed in front of her. He pulled out his sword and knocked the knife out of Carlotta's hand. She turned pure white as Erik brought his face closer to hers. He put his moth right next to her ear and whispered quietly.

"Boo" Carlotta screamed so loud that she put her singing voice to shame and ran for her life. Madam Giry rushed over to Morgan and tried to examined her wounds. Erik went back to Morgan and tried to help as well.

"Erik, she's losing to much blood, if we don't help her soon then she's good as dead." Madam Giry had grabbed a couple of fresh rag that were going to be used by the ballet girls and put them on Morgan's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Erik was over come by shock on how much blood she was losing Morgan turned her head toward Erik's and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Phantom, your... a bloody genius. You scared Carlotta so bad-" Morgan rasped out before he put a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Mine name is Erik. Don't talk, save your breath. You're going to be alright." Morgan nodded and let out a scream when Madam Giry pushed the rag to hard.

"Erik we have to get her out of here. People will be coming and she needs medical attention right this instant." Madam Giry informed while looking like she was about to cry. Erik wasn't farfrom crying either

"I'll bring her to my lair and treat her there. Clean up this mess and do whatever you need to do to keep the other away. when your done meet me in my lair." Erik lifted Morgan up and left without hearing what she had to stay. Erik took all the shortcuts he knew of but it felt like itt was taking forever. The longer it took to get Morgan back to her lair the colder she got. Finally he got to the lake, he put Morgan into the boat gently and saw that her eyes were closing.

"Morgan! Don't go to sleep! Whatever you do don't go to sleep." Erik moved the boat as fast as he could in the water.

"But...i-I'm so...t-tired." Morgan tried to open her eyes more but all she could see was a black blur in front of her.

"I don't care how tired you are just don't fall asleep!" Panic rose within him. When he finally saw his gates opening he began to go even faster, getting to shore in a mater of seconds. He threw the ore into the land, jumped into the water and carried the blood soaking Morgan over to the swan bed. He ripped of Morgans corset to see the wounds better. He didn't care that she had her entire body naked to him, he just wanted her to live. Grabbing some alcohol and new rags he drench them with it and removed the blood soakedones. When he put the cloth on the cut on her stomach, Morgan let a painful scream and jolted from the burning sensation that had hit her. She screamed more loudly each time he cleaned a new wound. Erik wanted to kill himself for letting this happen to her. Her screams cutting deeper and deeper into his heart. Once Erik cleaned the wounds he brought out a curved needle and black thread that he had gotten from the hospital and began to stitch her up. She struggled to get away from the pain which was no good for Erik so he got a bottle of chloroform and put some on another rag before putting it over her mouth, almost knocking her out. He got back to work closing up the stomach wound, the main source of her pain. His hands shook from the sorrow and grief of what she was going through. She moans quietly in pain as he finished stitching up her shoulder. He put more alcohol onto the wounds to make sure it was clean then graved another cloth and washed most of the blood off before putting salve on it and bandaging them up. He covered her sleeping form with the silk blankets and grabbed any other blanket he could find. trying to get her body heat back since now she was as cold as snow.

Once he put almost everything away, he layed down on his side, next to Morgan,snuggling her, while he watched her breath shallowly. His eyes filled withhot tears with every painful moan he heard coming from her lips. He wanted to take away all the pain, but he knew he couldn't. He started crying heavily wile stroking her hair. She leaned into Erikso that her face was in between his shoulder and neck while her, body molded with his even though she was under a bunch of blankets and quilts. Her bandaged arm went over his side and clung desperately onto his back while the other arm went under his neck but grabbed onto his shirt as well. Erik put his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. In another point of view someone could mistake them as two lovers cuddling each other but if they look closer they would have seen Erik sobbing desperately into her honey smelling hair and Morgan moaning and grunting in pain. Both clinging to each otherfor what seemed dear life.

Erik wanted her to live.

He _needed_ her to live.

When Madam Giry came down three hours later she came to find that both Morgan and Erik were clinging to each other, both fast asleep in pain and sorrow. She went over to Erik and covered him up with some of the blankets before lighting a warm fire and pulling the veil around the bed down. She cleaned up the medical supplies and rags that Erik had missed. Every so often he heard a shudder or a sob coming from Erik or a grunt or moan of pain coming from Morgan. Madam Giry checked on Morgan for the third time that hour. She was more of a corpse now, her eyes looked like two black eye sockets , her hair was matted from her sweat and caked withblood, Her lips looked like they were blood itself. Poking Morgan with a needle full of morphine had stopped the sound of pain coming from her to give her a descent sleep. She looked upon Erik's face and noticed that he had taken off his mask. And seeing his tear stained face added to her shock, but she shocked it off quickly to pull more blankets on them. It had been two hours that she had been down with them and knew that they had to change her bandages soon. She shook Erik awake and gave him his mask without looking. When he looked at Morgan's still sleeping body he felt even more sadness but some bit of relief that she was still alive.

"How long have i been asleep?"

"I'm not sure. It took me three hours to get down here and i've spent at least two hours in this room right now so i guess four hours, give or take how long it took you to do her stitches."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"We have to change the bandages, don't we." Erik rubbed his face, getting the last bit of sleep from his face before turning serious and getting out of bed. A small whimper was heard from Morgan, as she lost the warmth beside her. Erik gave her a sorrowful look before quickly rubbing her hair, the leaving to grab fresh bandages. When he came back he pulled down blankets to her waist revealing to Madam Giry that she was naked. She gave him a stern look while he gave her a glare,

"I did not touch her. _I _happen to be a _gentlemen_."

"You better be." She gave him the look one more time before Gently lifting Morgan into a sitting position as Erik disinfected and re-wrapped the blood soaked bandages.

"I gave her a bit of morphine so she should sleep better."

"Fine. That was a smart thing to do." Once Erik was finished he gave her a bit more morphine before Madam Giry left. He climbed back into bed and had Morgan immediately latched onto him. Once he was back into their old position he drifted of to sleep quickly.

Morgan awoke from her peaceful sleep to be suddenly hit with pain all over her body. She could feel the could sweat that was all over her body as she groaned inwardly.

'_What the hell happened? Did i get hit by a train that i didn't know about?'_Morgan looked to her side to find that nobody was therbut messy sheets as if someone had been with her while she slept. She closed her eyes to try to remember what had happened to her but quickly shot them open again to see she wasn't in her room. She slipped out of bed to also notice that she was naked.

_'Fuck, i think I've been raped.'_She was going to have a fun time trying to explain that to Madam Giry. She saw that there was a white night gown beside her bed and slipped in on, very pissed that it wasn't black, then heard sad and sorrowful organ music. Morgan tried to move forward but found that her legs were sand bags when she almost fell forward. She finally got her legs moving and started to walk to the sound of the music. When she got out of the hallway she noticed that she was in Erik's home. She saw him playing his organ like a deep depression. She quietly moved forward and came behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around with such speed that Erik almost knocked her over. When she met his gave he was made out of shock and extreme happiness. He latched onto her waist and started to spin her around in a choke-hold grip that was called a hug.

"Emergency...Can't...Breath...Suffocating!" Was all she was able to squeak out before he put her down .

"Y-you're alive! It's a miracle!" He looked her over seeing how much she'd changed. Her skin ws almost her normal white, Her eye's looked more alive and her lips...oh those lips! He wanted to kiss her and never let go.

"I'm alive why wouldn't i be?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember what happened!"

"What is this twenty questions? I can't read minds phantom...as much as i would like to."

"Carlotta stabbed you." All the memories cam flooding back to her and she became dizzy. Erik sat her down onto the Organ bench. While concern took over his face.

"Now i remember what happened. That bitch is going down now. All I remember after being stabbed was, a black blurry figure telling me not to go to sleep, waking up and falling asleep then something poked my arm an bunch of times, then falling back to sleep again... how long was i out for anyways?"

"A week and a half." Morgan looked at Erik like he just grew three heads.

"A WEEK AND A HALF! I have to go! I gotta get ready! Madam Giry is going to kill me! The Opera is tomorrow and i have to-"

"Do nothing."

"Do nothing-...hey,what?"

"You heard me. your on bed rest until your better."

"But I'm fine!" Erik poked at her chest cut and Morgan hissed in pain.

"Your fine alright, now let's get you back into bed. And don't worry about Madam Giry, she knows that you down here." Erik carried her bridal style back to the bed and set her down covering her back up withblankets. "I'll be back with food. Stay put, if you move I'll tie you down to the bed. Oh and by the way my name is Erik." Morgan sat in bed looking confused as Erik left. But snapped out of it when she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She had felt this before but didn't know what it was.

Guilt? No.

Anger? No

Pity? No.

Sadness? Yes, that was it.

The foreign feeling was sadness. Morgan never knew what it was like to be sad. She had cried only twice in her life and that was when she was hidingform the kids who wanted to attack her and when she was alone once after another beating by the kids. It was a foreign feeling to her, she didn't know what to do.She felt that someone had grabbed onto her heart and was pulling it out of her chest. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to regain calmness. Her hands clenched onto blankets so tight that her knuckles turned white. When Erik came back with the food and saw Morgan in what looked like pain, he quickly placed the food onto the floor and ran towards her, jumping onto the bed, straddling her legs.

"Morgan. Are you alright? What's the matter? Are you hearting?" Great concern over came his voice. He didn't want to lose her and wanted to help in ever way he could.

"What's it called when it feels like someones ripping your heart out and water comes out of your eyes?" Erik calmed down once he knew what she was talking about. He pulled her into a tight hug that she gladly accepted. She clung onto his back again and started to cry.

"It's called sadness. Have you ever been sad before?" Erik began to rub her back as Morgan shook from the lack of air.

"Only when i was small but i never told anyone about it. I hide away from emotions cause i don't understand them."

"Why are you crying my, black rose?"

"What Carlotta said, it's all true! My parents death was their great release from me. I'm damned, I-"

"Morgan, enough. Your parents death wasn't your fault! They loved you with all their hearts and it was an accident. Your parents love you. If you let Carlotta get to you like this then you're proving that she's right and your nothing. But if you ignore her and accept her as a spoiled little brat that she is then you can beat her." Morgan had calmed down alot, but still not to Erik's liking. She was gasping fot air and knew that if she didn't stop then she'd get sick.

"Morgan i need you to breath. I want you to take a deep breath and let them out slowly." It was a failed attempt since she started coughing when she tried. "Okay,we'll try something different then. Breath in when i do and exhale when i do as well alright?" Morgan barely nodded her head when Erik Started to inhale. When they both exhaled their breathtickled each others faces. Erik did this several times with her until she was calm again. He got up and brought over a silver tray containing, hot chicken soup, bread and jam, hot tea and a slice of cherry pie. Morgan ate slowly as Erik Moved behind her and brushed her hair with the silver brush Madam Giry got form her room. Once he got all the blood and tangles out he put her hair in a low ponytail so that it wouldn't be in her way. Once she finished eating he changed her bandages and was just about to give her another needle full of morphine before she kicked him in the stomach and ran to the other side of the bed.

'What the hell was that for?!" Erik yelled as he held his stomach.

"Don't you fucking dare come near me with that thing." Erik looked at his hand and it finally clicked.

"Your afraid of needles aren't you?" He stepped closer to her as she back away from him.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!" Morgan jumped to the other side of the bed so she ws away from the needle. Erik placed the needle on the on the floor and kicked it to the wall.

"I've put down the needle, Will you let me come near you?" Erik put his hand s up in a 'i surrender' way so that Morgan could see that he had no other needle on him. She nodded slightly still not letting her guard down. He walked slowly over to her until she stood beside him. She calmed down quite a bit when he put his hands out in front of her, so she could see them. He placed his hands on her shoulder and brought his face centimeters away from hers. Morgans eyes widened as Erik placed his mouth onto hers. He moved his hands so that his right hand was holding the back of her head while his left arm wrapped around her waist tightly but loose enough that pain never came from her stitches. He opened his eyes slightly to see that her eyes were almost closed, gave him a small cocky smile as he placed her onto the bed, underneathth him. But that didn't sit well with Morgan since she flipped him over and ran her hands over his face, grabbing his mask and throwing somewhere on the bed. Erik stopped kissing herand gave her the best death glare he could give under the circumstances, which wouldn't put feat into a fly."

"You want your mask?" Erik slowly nodded his head, wondering what she was going to do. She came closer to his right deformed side and whispered into his ear. "Well that's to bad, besides, your even hotter withit off." she kissed his cheek before continuing with the kiss. Erik blushed, he never heard that about his face before. He was even more surprised when she started to rub his face with both of her hands. He went back to kissing her hotly and rubbing her back. She opened her mouth to him and he gladly accepted. As their tongues danced together their hotness became an inferno . He moved one hand of her back, which Morgan didn't mind, until she felt a poke from her shoulder. She stopped kissing him to see his hand pulling away with a needle. Drowsiness washed over her as she rolled off of him.

"You... god damn...bastard." Was the only things she could say before falling into a deep sleep. Erik got up fixed his clothes and hair, then grabbed his mask from the pillow and put it on. He layed Morgan onto the pillows and pulled the blankets over her.

"Goodnight, sleep tight my little black rose. You'll forgive me when you wake up." And with that he placed a kiss on her forehead, pulled down the black veil and left to get ready for when she wakes up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

******Well that's it for chapter 4! hope you guys liked it. Yes Morgans going to kick Erik's ass for tricking her like that, and we all know that he love the kiss :) Sorry for the short chapter, brain fart give you limited ideas and i thought this would be a great place to leave off. Beside we have to check on Morgan and Erik in the closet**

**(D S 1313 goes to the closet and hears mumbling like 'oh Erik' ,'faster' and 'harder Morgan)**

**D S 1313- Holy crap! they're having an orgy in ther! Where's my camera! (comes back with camera and swing door opem)**

**D S 1313- AH HA!(she gets pushed into a sack) HEY!**

**Morgan-that's what you get for putting us in a closet.**

**Erik- And we weren't doing anything in there anyways. There was no orgy.**

**D S 1313- What about the hickey on Morgan's neck?**

**Morgan- You said you weren't going to leave one?**

**Erik-Sorry, I was caught up in the moment.**

**D S 1313- AH HA! I knew there was something going on in there!**

**Morgan & Erik-(blushing) SHUT UP!**

**p.s. has anyone noticed that my intitals stand for DS, like the game?**


	5. back to Scotland part 1: Welcome home

**Sorry for the wait, i had alot of stuff to do since school starts September 2nd, as well as my job and I'm going camping for a few days (yay, back problems and headaches) so I'll try to make this as long as i can. This part of the story i think is going to be in part so this chapter title may be used again. If you're wondering about the names then you can blame me for having a 20 page(more or less) thing on Gothic names, exept Tobi since i used him from the Akatsuki. And i would like to thank 2 reviewers(my only reviewers) :**

**Sasukez**

**and**

**EriGerry's-Angel**

**I would like to thank you for commenting and helping with the story, so for other readers check out their stories, they're awesome!**

**Disclaimer- Everyone knows that i don't own the book but i'm reading it. Raoul is rising on the fop scale, i don't know what to think of Christine yet and Erik is still our hot manly man...why did i just say that?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Madam Giry had told everyone that Morgan was placed in the hospital after a drunken man came into the opera house and attacked her. She was placed into the hospital for the time being and no one was aloud to see her. Only Madam Giry, Meg, the manager monsieur Lefevre and Carlotta knew what really happened to Morgan. But only Madam and Meg and manager monsieur Lefevre knew were were she was. Meg and Madam Giry visited Morgan and brought her little treats once in a while. Meg tried to stay with Morgan, but it ended up with Erik dragging Meg back to the higher levels of the Opera house. But for Morgan, in her word 'This is crap'. Morgan had never been the type of person to stay in a bed for along time, only getting up when she went to the bathroom or when Erik changed her bandages. She'd always asked if when could walk around, but Erik flat out refused her saying that she'll open her stomach wounds if she did. Bur unknown to him Morgan cooked up a plan from all her boredom. Everyday, Erik left to go and watch Christine for five hours every morning and night, always saying to her that she should get some rest before he left. He left again that morning ro do his usual routine, a half an hour later Morgan got up from her bed, wrote a quick letter to him then swam across the lake since the boat was on the other side. Luckily she was able to reach the latch to the gates and closed them behind her so that Erik wouldn't get suspicious. Once she got to the edge she ran up the corridors to Christine's room. Ringing out her dress she climbed through the mirror and carefully scurried down the halls and the box seats. Erik was in box 5 as usual, paying attention to only Christine, so Morgan tip toed down to the halls and up to her room. Once she got there and locked the door she got out of the reveling soaking wet white night gown and put on one of her more 'special dresses'. Her mother had given it to her for her 16th birthday and it still fitted like a charm. The dress was made out of bloody red velvet, Hard red corset top, puffy bottom, long sleeves with long extended cup like cuffs, coal black trimming around the edges and a green leaf pattern on the corset top. Her back was bare, exept for the black strings tying it up. The dress was designed to show of her chest and thin stomach. She placed her thigh length black boots on her feet, making her look taller and fingerless black leather gloves as well. She put the top thin layer of her hair into a pony tail and let the rset cascade down, past her butt. She loosely curled it and put her veil on as well, letting it cover just passed her nose. Fixing her make-up her eyes turned back to black and her dull colored lips shined blackish red once more. She grabbed her black hooded cloak and a satchel full of money before headed out the door.

It was a fine and chilly October day. Grey clouds covered the morning sky as Morgan headed out to the horses stalls. She picked the black horse in the last stall. Her name was thirteen, since that was also her stable number.

"Be careful lady, that horse has a real mean temper." Warned the stall keeper. Morgan didn't head the warning and got on bare back and without reins into the horse who stayed perfectly calm.

"Sometime, you have to trust the horse so that the horse can trust you." She rode out of the stables, leaving the stunned stall keeper to himself. She galloped into the city and purchased twelve Scarlett roses then headed off to the graveyard with them. Once she was there, she let thirteen wander around for abit, knowing she would go far. Morgan traveled deep into the cemetery, passing Christine's parents graves she walked in and set down to roses, on on each tomb before leaving. Leaving the graveyard she traveled to Paris's train station. There stood a young woman, at least 30 or so, standing outside the train station, Her clothing was a grey dress and black traveling cloak, beside her was another person, a man of 20, a black and grey pin-stripped suit was baggy around his skinny yet muscular body. When they both saw Morgan Get off the horse they ran over to her.

"Lady Morgan, what a pleasure it is to see you again." They lady cursied infront of her while the man guided the hourse back to the Opera house.

"Are you sure Shayde is up to taking the horse back?" Morgan's voice held concern for the young man.

"Shayde is a reliable son, He'll be back before the train leaves." Replied the woman. A younger boy around 3 years old pop up behind the woman.

"Hello Morgan, how have you been?" The young asked while graving onto her dress. He only reached up to her to thighs, a good 5 inches away from her hips.

"Tobi, don't be rude." His mother scolded.

"But mama-"

"It's okay Thorne, he hasn't seen me in a while so he'd be wondering how i was."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" His mother turned bright red while Morgan laughed at the question.

"No i don't sweetie."

"Lady Morgan, What happened to you chest and neck?" Tobi looked up curiously at the bandages. His mother swore she was going to die from Embarrassment, until she saw what he was talking about.

"My god, Morgan, what happened?" Thorne gentaly took off the bandage to find a long and deep cut stitched up and healing perfectly. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth while Morgan placed the bandage back on.

"The lead diva At the Opera Garnier decided to try and kill me, but a friend a friend saved my life." Morgan went into a small daydream about Erik but caught herself in the act.

'_Damn, why am i doing this? He's just a friend.'_

**_'friends don't kiss other friends'_**

_'Who are you?'_

**_'I am you.'_**

_'Oh great the voices from my insanity have come back.'_

**_'And here to stay.'_**

_'Go away before i poke you with a Q-tip." _The voices go back into the dark corners of her mind.Vowing to return.

"We should get ready, our train is leaving very soon. Lady Morgan were's you luggage?" Thorne, Tobi and Morgan started to walk inside the train station since the sky threatened to cry.

"I won't be needing any. I'll just get changed when we make it home." Tobi tugged on Morgans dress skirt and tried to grab her hand. Knowing what he wanted she gave him her hand to hang onto as they walked. Tobi had a strange connection to Morgan ever since he was born, maybe it was because Morgan took care of him since she was fourteen and now he thought of her as a second mother. Thorne smile warmly at the both of them, then stroked her sons hair before he hung onto her hand as well. They headed to a secluded part of the train station were their train was to arrive at. Tobi wore shorts and a dress jacket with his brother old 'still to big' hat. his black shaggy hair matched his mothers. Big warm brown eyes and a toothy grin was placed on his face. Happy that he could see Morgan again. There was a tap on Morgan's shoulder. She knew it was Miles returning from the Opera house, so she turned around to great him.

"What took so long Shay-" There was Miles but tied up with a noose around his arms, but Morgan didn't even notice him. She was preoccupied with the furious, and burning eyes of Erik's staring right into hers underneath his cloak. Beside him was Madam Giry and Meg holding Shayde's shoulders. Tobi let go of his mother's hand and hid behind Morgan, clinging to her dress for safety.

"Were do you think your going." Morgan could hear his fury, even though he was so calm. She glared right back at him, not backing down once.

"I'm going home. Back to Scotland for a few days. You got a problem with that."

"YES I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT! DO YOU KNOW THAT ANY OF YOUR STITCHES COULD COME UNDONE AND YOU WILL BLEED TO DEATH! WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO SCOTLAND!?"

" I KNOW THAT ALREADY BUT I'M RISKING IT AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY I'M GOING BACK! WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?!" Erik grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"BECAUSE YOUR LEAVING ME! YOU LEFT ME A NOTE SAYING THAT YOU'LL BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS AND TO NOT WORRY! AND I CARE FOR YOUR SAFETY! I DON'T AND NEVER WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Erik stopped shaking her and he began to do it himself. Tears, Morgan could see, threatening to come out. He latched onto her in a tight embrace, thinking if he let goes then she would disappear forever. He buried his face between the crook of her neck, letting the hot tears come out while Morgan wrapped her arms around him. His mask warmed up to her body heat. "I don't want to lose you, now or ever."

"I'm not leaving you Erik, I have to go back to Scotland for my parents funeral. I left the note because i never wanted you to do this. I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine. And I'll never leave you. If you want, you can come since there's only a few people coming to the funeral since my families a...if you come with us then I'll tell you." Erik calmed down but was still holding Morgan tightly. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"I can't understand you if you mumble." She rubbed his back, trying to get him out of his depression.

"I'll come. Madam Giry and Meg are coming to though, Since we already have tickets." Morgan chuckled a bit, smiling into his hood.

"You weren't going to take no for an answer, were you?"

"No, no we weren't."

"Alright then. Let Shayde go and we have to get onto the train so that were not left behind, alright?" Erik stood up, getting most of his composure back. He stood up straight, acting like nothing had happened. Making sure his hood was down, making sure that none of the others saw his face, he took of the noose from around Shayde's arms and put in a small satchel he ws carring under his cloak. Madam Giry and Meg both carried a suitcase, but never questioned why Morgan didn't have hers.

"Oh, that reminds me. Thorne, you have to introduced yourselves."

"Your right, my lady. Boys let us not be rude." She quickly glares at her sons who straighten up and stand behind her. "My name is Thorne Blackrain, I am the caretaker of the Havencroft for 36 years. These are my two sons, my oldest Shayde and my youngest Tobi." Both bowed like gentlemen and greeted with a 'How do you do.' Tobi walked shyly over to Meg and stared at her for a few seconds before looking down.

"Your a pretty lady."He rushed behind Morgan, buring his face into her dress. Meg let out a 'aw' before scooping him up and hugging him.

"He's so cute! How old are you?"

"Mama, how old am I?"

"Your three and a half Tobi."

"I'm twee and a half." Meg hugged him tightly again, repeating 'so cute' over and over. After five minutes of this, Meg finally put him and and Tobi walked dizzily back to his mother. Shayde went over to Meg and introduced himself and started talking about random things. Madam Giry and Thorne talked about the jobs they had while tobi listened intently. Erik Edged his way over to Morgan and slipped her a note. She opened it up like no one was there but read in her head.

_Morgan,_

_I need to talk to you privately, so can we please get a private compartment? It's urgent._

_You can tell them my name if you have to, as well._

Morgan pocketed the note, and cleared her throat to get everyones attention. Once everyone stopped talking and was listening she began.

"Since Madam Giry, Meg and Erik are coming with us to Scotland with us I am going to recite the rule.

One, Do not tell anyone my name. Don't tell them were you live or who you're working for. If they ask if you know a Morgan Havencroft then tell them no.

Two, for protection we have to do a little pretending. Meg and Shayde are going to be newly weds. Throne and Madam Giry are going to be sisters, visiting their parents out of Paris. Me and Erik are going to be wife and husband as well and Tobi will be our son. Erik and Shayde shall pretend that their brothers so Tobi will be staying with Meg and Shayde.

Three, I have to Erik on what's happening and other private things so if you need us we'll be ain another compartment. knock first.

Four, once we get on the train my name is Shae Wolfe.

Five, If you have to go somewhere then go in partners. everyone okay with this?" Everyone nodded."Good, here comes our train. The train stopped at the platform and everyone got on. Everyone got in the same compartment while Morgan and Erik got into a different one. They sat across from each other, both taking the window seat. Once they got settled the train started moving.

"So what did you want to talk about that was so important?"

Silence.

"Erik?"

Silence.

Morgan saw the glint of sorrow in his eyes as he stared out the window, watching the rain starting to splash onto the ground.

"Oh Erik,' She got up and stood knelled in front of him, reaching up and slowly rubbing his uncovered cheek, 'Tell me what's wrong"

"why did you leave?" His gaze unwavering from the window. She knew it was coming but she didn't know that it was going to hurt that much.

"I told you, i have to go to my parents funeral." She lied, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"That's not what i meant, why did you leave without telling, just a letter nothing else. It feels like you can't trust me." Now it felt like her heart was breaking. She knew that she had to tell him sometime, not expecting for it to be this soon.

"Because, you would have said no." In a instant Erik jump from his seat, forcing Morgan to jump up and staggered backwards a bit, His eye's turned amber with the heat of his hatred.

"You know goddanm well that i would have! Why are you lying?!"

"I never wanted you to find out about my families history!"

"WHY NOT! IS IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TRUST ME?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER?! IS IT BECAUSE-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"BECAUSE I AM A MONSTER! MY FAMILY, MY PARENTS ARE SHUNNED, AN ABOMINATION! I'M THE BASTARD CHILD! **I AM A DEMON HARLOT!**" They both stood there, breathing heavily, looking distraught. Morgan sat back down, while Erik sat beside her.

"My father is of Russian royalty and my mother was of Scottish royalty. My mother leaved in a cottage in the village not far from the English border, not far from my grandparent's castle. She wanted to escape the unfairness and cruelty of my grandparent. My father's parents tried to spoil him, give him any harlot which he decline, give him more horses but he was fine with the ones that he had already. They were already to be married to different kingdoms. My mother to a rather cruel and snotty Spanish prince, my father to a spoiled brat of a English princess. My father took a trip to Scotland to sort out things with the Parents of his 'bride-to-be', but he met my mother. She was beautiful. Though she lived in the village she was force to wear her castle dresses. Her was as black as night silk like hair that went paste her bottom, lightly tanned skin from being out in the sun all day, an elegant, slim but normal weight body, and warm dark wood eyes that light up his soul, or so says my father.

"My father was slim but muscular, not bulky but perfect. He was pale as a corpse but lovelier than anything that she had ever seen. his hair was a very dark, rich brown almost black. He was dressed in his elegant robs, it didn't matter to her, his eyes captivated her. They were a dark blue, but they were like ice that gave of a light. Dark/light icy blue. to her, she always thought of the dark depths of the ocean in the winter time while a full moon was out. Right then and ther they fell in love. My mother was eighteen then and my father twenty six. While he stayed in Scotland, rarely going to england, they got to know each other. Their parents were enemies. Hating each other so much that if a ex-servant was to be found of theirs on each others land they would be executed immediately. Marring between the families was forbidden.

"it had been almost an entire year before they found out that they were to be married next month. My mother was devastated, but my father reassured her that they would be together. That night, i was conceived. A servant from my mother castle saw the relationship between my parents and reported it back to my grandparents, who once found out, almost started a war. My mother's parents disownded her once they were found out that she was 'soiled' and my father was supposedly disowned but his mother rewrote her will, giving all her share of her fortune to my parents before she died, My mother's sister did the same. While my mom was pregnant, my father built a castle farther north and lived in it well after i was born. We travelled alot since my grandparents, my grandfather remarried, always fought with us. We travelled all around the world, i learned how to speak many languages, and i was taught to fight.

"My mother and Madam Giry were best of friends when they were little and until my mother died. Meg and me were born in the same month, only two days apart making me the oldest but we act like we're twins and some points. The last time my parents and them were together was a month before they died. They figured that i was quiet because of the fighting between the families and the beating of the local children and some adult since they were friends or respected my grandparents. I had no friends, exept Meg and my animal when i was growing up. I was more like a boy then a proper lady. My parent's said that i hated tea parties and other social events and I'd rather be outside exploring and playing in mud. Now you know about my family and why I'm so silent."

"But that doesn't awnser why you didn't tell me where you were going." Morgan looked outside were the weather worsened.

"Because i know that there's going to be alot of fighting going on because of their funeral and i didn't want you to ger involved in it. It's going to be brutal and now that you, Madam Giry and Meg are coming, i have to protect you all now." Erik gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. Both calm and relaxed even though they were highly aware of what was coming.

"To me Morgan, for just this once, you need protecting. And i'll protect you with my life if i have to." Her eyes began to water slightly as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. For everything." Erik wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter.

"Your welcome."

"And just to let you know, be thankful that my mother and father met because the Spanish man that she turned down just so happens to be Carlotta's own father." Erik almost fell to the floor laughing, but continued to hug Morgan. Just then the train jerked forward, signaling that they were leaving already. Erik reached into his satchel and pulled out a book, a thick book that she had seen once before. One glance at the title made her gin with excitement.

_Grimm brothers second volume of Deutsche Sagen._

reading the other books that they wrote when she was a child brought back many wonderful memories. Resting her side against Erik's she listened attentively to the book. When she read, Erik notice how good she could speak German. Every accent, every syllable was pronounced perfectly. They relaxed through the eight hour train ride in peace, not being disturbed until the got to the sea. Once they got onto the boat they found out a few things:

Meg get sea sick...

Everyone on the boat was wearing bright and cheerful colours...

And last but not least...

Thorne was pregnant...

The three hour trip was entertaining. People left them alone because of all the dark colours they wore and the people thought that they were dangerous and should keep away. But some of the men who were brave enough started talking, flirting and touching Meg and Morgan. That didn't last to long since they were almost beaten to a bloody pulp by Erik and Shayde. Once that was done Shayde held onto Meg's hand and Erik's arm was wrapped tightly around Morgan's waist. Punishment for coming near the women:

They were tossd over board.

death threats galore on the entire trip.

Once they arrived back onto land they took another train, barely anyone aboard as well to London and then another to the outskirts of England were four horses layed awaiting. Since there was only four horses and seven of them they had to double, Except for Madam Giry who's horse was the one with a small cart that carried their luggage. Shayde and Meg sat on one Horse, Madam Giry on another with the Waggon, Thorne and Tobi with another and last but no least Erik and Morgan on the last one. Morgan steered since the horse always kicked Erik off if he tried to ride her so he was hanging onto Morgan's waist throughout the rainy weather for many hours. It was hard to tell if it was still day or if it was night already. What felt like an eternity when they came upon Havencroft castle. The large stone castle had an old welcoming feeling to it as they went int the stables and were greeted by they many servants of the Havencroft family were waiting patiently upon their arrival. They were rushed inside the warm and well lit castle for dinner and hot baths. Once finished with their bathing and put into their night clothing they ate supper.

All exept Morgan

"Where is she?" Erik looked around nervously since Morgan wasn't there and now he felt out of place. The old saying 'speak of the devil and he shall come' never gave up it's truth since a second after Erik asked she came down the stairs into the kitchen with a long sleeved black night gown on that pooled at her feet every second. It was tight against her chest and stomach but came lose just under her waist. Erik tried not to blush as he saw her rather large chest. Morgan sat beside Erik and started eating her wild meat stew, fresh garlic bread, cooked garden vegetables and a couple of hot cups of chamomile tea. Once everyone finished they were shone to their rooms. The castle may have been huge but most of the bedrooms were taken by the servants since her parents didn't believe in servant quarters. Shayde slept in Tobi's room, giving Madam Giry and Meg his bedroom. Thorne went to her and her husbands room while Erik had to stay in Morgan's room. He would have gotten a room by himself but they rest were used by some guests that were staying until the funeral was over or were in the midst of being cleaned. Morgan was so persistent that he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor or one of the couches that he was almost tied to the left side of the bed as Morgan slept on the right.

Hours had passed by while Morgan slept while Erik started drifting off to sleep. Morgan had rolled over sometime during the night and was now on Erik's arm, body pushed right against his side, but he didn't care. He felt at home for some reason that he drifted right off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Another chapter done! and it's almost 8:30 am august, 28 2008. sadly i have to go back to school so the updates will be slow since school comes first and if i fail any of my classes i lose my job and my computer. so that sucks. Anyways, again, sorry for the wait. i have to take my test to get my learners for driving today and get ready for the camping trip. I think i did this one long, it's hard to tell since you have to add everything else in. I have alot of ideas for the chapters to come and that's when they will get depressing.**

**Morgan- Yeah, sad but true.**

**D S 1313- Is that a hickey on your chest?**

**Morgan throws my evil alarm clock at ERiks head.**

**Erik- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Morgan points at hickey.**

**Erik-i forgot about that one, oops...hehehe...**

**D S 1313 laughing her ass off.**

**Morgan- you shouldn't be laughing! you got canned from stay up passed midnight on the computer by your dad because of school coming up**

**D S 1313 goes into emo corner with big black heavy rain cloud over her head.**

**D S 1313- don't have to rub it in**

**anyways that's it for right now. The cold weather is affecting the brain and i'm sure that my house is haunted. I got 3 new posters. **

**1. Sweeney Todd**

**2. guitar hero 3**

**3. my room rules**

**just a little reminder there will be sing ing in the next chapter so if you have any ideas for the story of a song request the tell me.**

**My evil spirit's and demons feed on you comments! if you want to keep them at bay then review!! **


	6. Part 2: Funeral day and hated family

**i am so sorry for not updating in such along time. sorry it's short but i have to go to bed soon but first post a new story. i owe you all atleast that much don't i?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erik awoke in a darkened bedroom. Thick black curtains were drawn at the giant window in the stone built room. The fire form last night was now out but only the smell of a winter forest filled the rrom, not smoke. A pleasent smell, something he could get used to. He layed in a silk, goose feather bed, with stuffed feathered pillows rapped in cotton and silk. Thick covers were pulled up to his face, his mask disposed of on the nightstand beside him. Morgan had wrapped herself around him sometime that night while he was in a deep sleep. She sighed deeply and smiled slightly as she dreamt of pleasent dreams but her face turned to a frown a few seconds after. She began to strugle as if someone was trying to grab her. The small strugle turned into violent thrasheing as Erik despreatly tried to wake her up, but it was no use. Small cries became louder and louder while streams of tears came out of closed eyes. The words 'Mother', 'Father' and 'don't leave me' came out of her mouth over and over again until she shot right up and screamed bloody murder.

**"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"** Morgan began to pant as she glanced around her room, Erik holding her tightly in his arms, trying to calm Morgain down. She closed her eyes a made her body limb against him, still panting from moments ago. There was no sound of foot steps meaning that no one hear the scream.

"Today...is my...beloved...parent's...funeral, isn't it?" Erik just increased his grip, knowing that she knew the anwser already. Once her breathing returned to normal they layed back down and tried to get a little more sleep as they could, dreading what dawn would bring them with all thier might. Hours later Erik awoke again to see Morgan staring at him sleeply. Small purple bags under her eyes meant that she gotten no sleep after her nightmare and after he fell asleep. He layed there, looking at her. Small soft smile graced his lips as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

**_'Kiss her'_ **

The idea shocked Erik so much that he scrambled out of her bed, trying to rid himself of the vulger idea. He regained his composure and looked over his shoulder to Morgan who had caught his gaze with a wierd glare. It wasn't anything of hatred or sadness, it was more like 'it's to early to get mad at you so i'll just give you a lazy glare instead'. She drummed her fingers on the mattress, holding her head in the left hand. Morgan got up silentyly, huffing a little as if she wanted to go back to sleep but now couldn't. Her black night gown trailed behind her and she stood closely infront of Erik, thier faces almost touching. Putting her mouth so close to his ear, Erik could feel her hot breath dance across his scard face.

"Do that again and you're not going to be able to walk straight for a week." With that she walked over to her closet and begain picking out what she was going to wear for today. She stepped behind a changing screen and tossed Erik fresh clothes that were for the funeral. They quietly got dressed, silence defening but neither one of them dared speak a word. He gazed at himself in the ful length mirror, surprized that the clothing fit him since no one knew his measurements. Black loose dress pant, bloody red cotton shirt, black tux jacket and a black coller that looked like something that belonged to his red death costume back home. He slipped on his white mask and combed back his hair. After making sure everything was perfect he turned to the door to see Morgan waiting for him. He was amazed at the beauty that was before him. Her black slightly puffy dress hung to the floor and was decorated with was red ribbon that went around the bottom of the dress and at the the sharp corners that her hard leather corset met the skirt and at the top of the corsett. The corsett would of showed off alot of her clevage but there was a black silk shirt covering up her cheast. The sleeves went down to her wrists were black gloves covered her hands. The family creast's ruby sparkled slightly in the unknown light. Morgan's hair was done up in a small elegant bun that let the ends of her hair fall to her shoulders. A black veil was intwined into her hair with small red rubys attached to the intersections of the net. Her lips were the regular blackish red but her eyes had a beautiful design of art work done to them, making it look like vines and glitter were coming out from the sides of her eyes and slightly down her high cheek bone.

"Are you ready?" Knowing that she would never be but would try to look strong.

"Yes. The funeral starts soon and we mustn't be late." Emptyness filled her voice. The voice he grew to love. The dark, low seducting voice that always made his heart flutter was so cold and void ful that he mistakened her for a ghost, a lost soul. They eyes that he would stare at for hours looked morre as empty sockets that belonged to a skeleton. The dark light was gone, there was only sadness in them now. They both left her room and found that everyone was ready for the untolled sadness. Barely even five minutes after they got to the court yard the ceremony started. Everyone lined up to say farewell to the once living couple that they loved. Erik and Morgan went up first and stared a her parent's bodies. They layed side by side in on large coffen, holding hands as if they wanted to go to the unkown together. Thier skin was paler than when they were alive but they were dressed and groomed perfectly the looked like china dolls. Erik understood were she got her looks from before laying a red rose on each of thier stomachs. Morgan layed two black rose ontop of his before leaving. After everyone finished saying thier last goodbyes Morgan stood up and went infront of the court yard beside her parents coffin, her haunting eyes scanning the crowd of death like faces.

"We are gathered on this day to say farwell to Belladonna and Damien Havencroft. Through the times they had lived they have made us all happy. Giving us food, shelter and equality agmust all of us. They sacreficed many things to us and had never wanted anything in return. They had given us thier love, kindness and thier trust. As one rose fades away another one grows. The dieing rose gives its life to the growing, young bud it hopes it will survive its future and pass on its life to another. Before the young rose blooms, the other dies, hoping that it had given the new rose all what it needs to live and die peacefully. My parents are now gone, together, passing on thier trust, love and knowlage to us so that we may live happy and peaceful live before our own time comes and we depart from this world outselfs. They may not be here anymore but they will always be watching over us, were ever they may be. Goodbye"

"Goodbye." Everyone repeats before closing the lid on the coffen. Morgan and Madam Giry take either sides on the front of the cofen while two other men take the back. They lift the coffen and walk to a small forest and mile away into what looked like a private cemetary that was surrounded by naked trees and a small river. A fresh grave layed before them as the layed the coffen six feet under with a soft thud. Morgan, Madam Giry, Thorne, Tobi, Meg, Shayde and Erik graved a handfull of ash and dropped it into the grave, followed by black roses. Morgan walked over to a staight and sturdy stump and stood on it. She closec her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she begain to sing.

_Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles_

_10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return_

_Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine_

_Oh come ye back  
My own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend  
All on this earth  
You've been a friend to me_

The grave keepers bagan to bury them six feet under in the cold and frozen ground as everyone begain to leave, only Morgan and Erik were left. Once they finished the grave keepers bowed at the graves and hugged Morgan in a quixk and silent comfort before leaving to go back to the castle for lunch. Erik looked at Morgan, and the first time ever, he saw something he neglected to see when she came to the opera house. Something wrong that he guessed that only Madam Giry and Meg probably only saw.

Morgan was broken.

Loud sobs left her throat as she fell to her knees at the foot of the grave and wept. She cried so hard that her whole body shook so bad that it looked like she was haveing a shezure, and there was nothing that Erik could do. Just hope that she'll be alright. Quietly he walked over to her, took off his cape and drapd it across her shoulders before kneling beside and embracing Morgan tightly. She wepted until no more tears came out, making choked and dry sobs while she shook. They stayed like that for atleast half and hour before she finaly stopped. Slowly getting up, whith Eriks help, they bagan to walk back to the castle. Her now puffy and red eyes stood out as if they were someone elses. The tears she cried stained her beautiful porcelin skin with samll marks of her eyelinertrasiled down from her eyes to her cheek and part of her neck.

She was a wreak.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

But just stay silent.

And hope that nothing else would happen.

But nothing is as simple as it seems.

Young Tobi came runing up to them as they exited the forest, he was out of breath and looked like he had seen a ghost. Morgan had came out of her depression a bit and looked woried. Erik looked puzled to see Tobi as scared as he was. They let him catch his breath before he started to deliver the bad knews.

"Morgan, some people are here and they're demanding for you!" This news made Morgan stifen and breack out in a full sprint towards the castle. Erik threw Tobi onto his back and ran behind Morgan. They got to the castle in five minutes, which was a twenty minute walk from where they were. Morgan slammed open the doors to reaveal four elder looking people. They all looked like parts of Morgan herself. '

'They must be her Grandparents.' Erik thought as he scanned the elders. The two elders on the left he guessed were Morgan's mother's parents while the other two elders on th right were Morgan's ather's parents. Her mothers parents had both long night sky colered hair, gypse tanned skin and neon forest green eyes. Her Fathers parents had Dark brown hair, exept for the wife who was younger than the other three had golden hair that shone in the light, brilliant hazel eyes and milky white healthy skin. He grandfather had pale death skin, and dark/light icey blue eyes that were cold and uncaring. For reasons unknown, he hated them already. A cold shiver went up his spine as thier piercing eyes glared at them for what seemed like hours. Silence hung uncomertably in the air until her Father's Father spoke up.

"My dear Morgana, you look as beautiful as ever. Just like your...parents."He strugled out to day as if he was telling the biggest lie on the face of the earth.

"What in the name of hell are you doing here? You hated my parents and me since you found out that they were together. Not once have i seen you long enough to even know who you are, always yelling at them. I have no relationship with any of you so tell me, why are any of you here?" Erik had to admit that those were the harshed word he had heard anyone say to thier own grandparent, but he had to agree with her. Her Mother's Mother spoke up this time.

"Morgana, to be perfectly clear and blunt, we ccame here to talk to you about your families fortune.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**alright, firt before you all try to kill me for not posting in such a long time you have to hear my explination. here it goes:**

**1.) I'm moving to a new house. i'm still going to my school, i'm just going to be living in the county. so we are trying to clean and minamize( better known as having all my gret posters and things taken down and have everything neat and tighty in my room PLUS my batheroom) all the stuff in my parents house. the computer room(werei'm typing this) is back full of the living room shit since we got rid of the evil pink(GHAAAA!!) carpet full of dust (that gave me a reaction to,) and placed in hardwood floors and we still have paint the walls white. this takes up some of my time.**

**2.)school suck (yes everyone knows that). i have to get high marks in all my classes, no lates, no absences. i got my first report card and i can say that i'm either i'm very good at this or it's sheer dumb luck that i'm riding on right now.**

**3.) my job. cleaning. usually four hours. long and tiring. i'm the only one cleaning there. i think you get the picture**

**4,.) my stupid gym class desided that if we wanted to pass the class, we must do 10 hours of volenteering to get 10 credits (100 credits diploma i'm working towards) or money. i'm taking the credits.**

**5.) HALLOWEEN!! need i say more? i'm being the female version of the joker fore halloween while my malre friend is being the male version. and yes, we are doing it dark knight style!**

**sorry there is no comic strip this time. i'm tired, it's almost midnight and i've been sick for a while so last night and today haven't been the best. i promis i'll get another chapter up soon cause i haven't forgotten you people and yes i'll be a nagging bitch and remind you that YOU HAVE TO COMMENT! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL TAKE MY SWEET ASS TIME WRITING CHAPTER SEVEN!! sorry there, my grumpyness took over.but seriously review cause i need more ideas. thanks.**

**OMEN out**


	7. Authers Note Sorry

To all my wonderful readers:

Sorry to say this but I'll be rewriting this story since i have now noticed i have made a bunch of mistakes. Most likely i'll keep most of the first chapter but the rest shall be rewritten. So the story will continue. I won't delete the story just yet since i still have to go through it to see what i'm going to be keeping and what i'm not, aswell i'll do the first few chapters so that i have something to fall againts when i need to post more.

Ta-ta for now

D S 1313


End file.
